familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 6
Events * 3114 BC – According to the proleptic Julian calendar the current era in the Maya Long Count Calendar started. * 394 – Battle of the Frigidus: The Christian Roman Emperor Theodosius I defeats and kills the pagan usurper Eugenius and his Frankish magister militum Arbogast. * 1492 – Christopher Columbus sails from La Gomera in the Canary Islands, his final port of call before crossing the Atlantic for the first time. * 1522 – The Victoria, one of the surviving ships of Ferdinand Magellan's expedition, returns to Sanlúcar de Barrameda in Spain, becoming the first ship to circumnavigate the world. * 1620 – The Pilgrims sail from Plymouth, England, on the Mayflower to settle in North America. * 1628 – Puritans settle Salem, which will later become part of Massachusetts Bay Colony. * 1669 – The siege of Candia ends with the Venetian fortress surrendering to the Ottomans * 1776 – Hurricane hits Guadeloupe, killing more than 6000. * 1781 – The Battle of Groton Heights takes place, resulting a British victory. * 1847 – Henry David Thoreau leaves Walden Pond and moves in with Ralph Waldo Emerson and his family in Concord. * 1861 – American Civil War: Forces under Union General Ulysses S. Grant bloodlessly capture Paducah, which gives the Union control of the mouth of the Tennessee River. * 1863 – American Civil War: Confederates evacuate Battery Wagner and Morris Island in South Carolina. * 1870 – Louisa Ann Swain of Laramie becomes the first woman in the United States to cast a vote legally after 1807. * 1885 – Eastern Rumelia declares its union with Bulgaria. The Unification of Bulgaria is accomplished. * 1888 – Charles Turner becomes the first bowler to take 250 wickets in an English season – a feat since accomplished only by Tom Richardson (twice), J.T. Hearne, Wilfred Rhodes (twice) and Tich Freeman (six times). * 1901 – Anarchist Leon Czolgosz shoots and fatally wounds US President William McKinley at the Pan-American Exposition in Buffalo. * 1930 – Democratically elected Argentine president Hipólito Yrigoyen is deposed in a military coup. * 1937 – Spanish Civil War: The start of the Battle of El Mazuco. * 1939 – World War II: The Battle of Barking Creek. * 1939 – World War II: South Africa declares war on Germany. * 1940 – King Carol II of Romania abdicates and is succeeded by his son Michael. * 1944 – World War II: The city of Ypres, Belgium is liberated by allied forces. * 1948 – Juliana becomes Queen of the Netherlands. * 1949 – Allied military authorities relinquish control of former Nazi Germany assets back to German control. * 1949 – A former sharpshooter in World War II, Howard Unruh kills 13 neighbors in Camden, with a souvenir Luger to become the first U.S. single-episode mass murderer. * 1952 – Canada's first television station, CBFT-TV, opens in Montreal. * 1955 – Istanbul Pogrom: Istanbul's Greek and Armenian minority are the target of a government-sponsored pogrom. * 1963 – The Centre for International Industrial Property Studies (CEIPI) is founded. * 1965 – War of 1965: India attacks Pakistan and announces that its forces will capture Lahore (city of Pakistan) in an hour. * 1966 – In Cape Town, South Africa, the architect of Apartheid, Prime Minister Hendrik Verwoerd, is stabbed to death during a parliamentary meeting. * 1968 – Swaziland becomes independent. * 1970 – Two passenger jets bound from Europe to New York are simultaneously hijacked by Palestinian terrorist members of PFLP and taken to Dawson's Field in Jordan. * 1976 – Cold War: Soviet air force pilot Lt. Viktor Belenko lands a MiG-25 jet fighter at Hakodate on the island of Hokkaidō in Japan and requests political asylum in the United States. * 1983 – The Soviet Union admits to shooting down Korean Air Flight KAL-007, stating that the pilots did not know it was a civilian aircraft when it violated Soviet airspace. * 1985 – Midwest Express Airlines Flight 105, a Douglas DC-9 crashes just after takeoff from Milwaukee, killing 31. * 1986 – In Istanbul, two terrorists from Abu Nidal's organization kill 22 and wound six inside the Neve Shalom synagogue during Shabbat services. * 1991 – The Soviet Union recognizes the independence of the Baltic states: Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania. * 1991 – The name Saint Petersburg is restored to Russia's second largest city, which had been renamed Leningrad in 1924. * 1997 – Diana is laid to rest in front of a television audience of more than 2.5 billion. * 2000 – The Millennium Summit takes place. * 2003 – Tropical Depression 9 formed in the Tropical Atlantic Ocean, later to become Hurricane Isabel, the 9th named storm of the 2003 Atlantic hurricane season. Births * 1535 – Emanuel van Meteren, Flemish historian (d. 1612) * 1620 – Isabella Leonarda, Italian composer (d. 1704) * 1656 – Guillaume Dubois, French cardinal and statesman (d. 1723) * 1666 – Tsar Ivan V of Russia (d. 1696) * 1711 – Henry Muhlenberg, German-born founder of the U.S. Lutheran Church (d. 1787) * 1732 – Johan Wilcke, Swedish physicist (d. 1796) * 1729 – Moses Mendelssohn, German philosopher (d. 1786) * 1757 – Marquis de Lafayette, French soldier and statesman (d. 1834) * 1766 – John Dalton, British chemist and physicist (d. 1844) * 1781 – Anton Diabelli, Austrian music publisher and composer (d. 1858) * 1795 – Frances Wright, English writer and lecturer (d. 1852) * 1800 – Catharine Beecher, American educator (d. 1878) * 1802 – Alcide d'Orbigny, French naturalist (d. 1857) * 1808 – Abd al-Qadir, Algerian political and military leader (d. 1883) * 1814 – George-Étienne Cartier, Canadian politician (d. 1873) * 1815 – St. John Richardson Liddell, American Civil War Confederate General (d. 1870) * 1817 – Alexander Tilloch Galt, Canadian politician (d. 1893) * 1829 – Marie Zakrzewska, Polish physician (d. 1902) * 1838 – Samuel Arnold, Lincoln conspirator (d. 1906) * 1857 – Zelia Nuttall, American archeologist and historian (d. 1933) * 1860 – Jane Addams, American social worker, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1935) * 1868 – Heinrich Häberlin, Swiss Federal Councilor (d. 1947) * 1869 – Felix Salten, Austrian author (d. 1945) * 1876 – John James Richard Macleod, Scottish-born physician and physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1935) * 1877 – Buddy Bolden, American musician (d. 1930) * 1879 – Joseph Wirth, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1956) * 1888 – Joseph P. Kennedy, American banker and diplomat (d. 1969) * 1890 – Clara Kimball Young, American actress (d. 1960) * 1892 – Sir Edward Appleton, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1965) * 1893 – Claire Chennault, American pilot (d. 1958) * 1899 – Billy Rose, American composer (d. 1966) * 1900 – W.A.C. Bennett, Canadian politician (d. 1979) * 1900 – Julien Green, French-born American novelist (d. 1998) * 1904 – Max Rosenbloom, American boxer (d. 1976) * 1906 – Luis Federico Leloir, French-born chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1987) * 1909 – Michael Gordon, American actor and director (b. 1993) * 1911 – Harry Danning, American baseball player (d. 2004) * 1915 – Franz Josef Strauß, German Politician (d. 1988) * 1917 – Philipp von Boeselager, German Wehrmacht officer, failed assassin of Adolf Hitler * 1919 – Wilson Greatbatch, American Inventor * 1923 – King Peter II of Yugoslavia (d. 1970) * 1925 – Jimmy Reed, American blues singer (d. 1976) * 1926 – Maurice Prather, American motion picture and still photographer (d. 2001) * 1926 – Claus von Amsberg, Prince Consort of the Netherlands (d. 2002) * 1928 – Robert M. Pirsig, American author * 1928 – Evgeny Svetlanov, Russian conductor and composer (d. 2002) * 1929 – Yash Johar, Indian film producer (d. 2005) * 1937 – Sergio Aragonés, Spanish-born illustrator * 1937 – Brigid Berlin, American actor * 1937 – Jo Anne Worley, American actress * 1939 – Susumu Tonegawa, Japanese molecular biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * 1939 – Dan Cragg, American soldier and author * 1939 – David Allan Coe, American country singer * 1943 – Richard J. Roberts, English biochemist and molecular biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * 1943 – Roger Waters, British musician (Pink Floyd) * 1944 – Swoosie Kurtz, American actress * 1945 – Larry Lucchino, American baseball executive * 1947 – Jane Curtin, American actress * 1947 – Bruce Rioch, Scottish footballer and coach * 1954 – Ève Luquet, French stamp designer * 1956 – Bill Ritter, American politician * 1957 – Michaëlle Jean, 27th Governor-General of Canada * 1957 – José Sócrates, Prime Minister of Portugal * 1958 – Jeff Foxworthy, American comedian * 1958 – Michael Winslow, American actor and comedian * 1958 – Buster Bloodvessel, British singer * 1958 – Nigel Westlake, Australian musician and composer * 1961 – Scott Travis, American musician (Judas Priest) * 1961 – Paul Waaktaar-Savoy, Norwegian musician (a-ha) * 1962 - Kevin Willis, American basketball player * 1962 – Elizabeth Vargas, American journalist * 1963 – Alice Sebold, American novelist * 1963 – Geert Wilders, Dutch politician * 1963 – Bryan Simonaire, American politician * 1963 - Pat Nevin, Scottish footballer * 1964 – Rosie Perez, American actress * 1965 – John Polson, Australian actor and film director * 1968 – Paul Rea, American television journalist * 1969 – Ben Finegold, American chess player * 1969 – CeCe Peniston, American dance music singer * 1970 – Paul Miller, American composer and author * 1971 – Dolores O'Riordan, Irish musician (The Cranberries) * 1972 – China Miéville, English writer * 1972 – Justina Machado, Puerto Rican actress * 1972 – Anika Noni Rose, American actress and singer * 1972 – Idris Elba, English/American actor * 1972 – Dylan Bruno, American actor (Numb3rs) * 1973 – Carlo Cudicini, Italian footballer * 1973 – Greg Rusedski, Canadian-born tennis player * 1974 – Tim Henman, English tennis player * 1974 – Sarah Danielle Madison, American actress * 1974 – Nina Persson, Swedish musician (The Cardigans) * 1974 – Sarah Strange, Canadian actress * 1975 – Derrek Lee, American baseball player * 1974 – Justin Whalin, American actor * 1976 – N.O.R.E., American rapper * 1976 – Hyun Young, South Korean actress and pop singer * 1976 – Naomie Harris, American actress * 1977 – Kiyoshi Hikawa, Japanese enka singer * 1978 - Cisco Adler, American singer * 1978 – Alex Escobar, Venezuelan baseball player * 1978 – Tony Thaxton, drummer (Motion City Soundtrack) * 1979 – Foxy Brown, American rapper * 1979 – Brandon Silvestry, American professional wrestler * 1979 – Massimo Maccarone, Italian footballer * 1979 – Carlos Adrián Morales, Mexican footballer * 1980 – Joseph Yobo, Nigerian footballer * 1980 – Yuji Hamano, Japanese archer * 1980 – Jillian Hall, American professional wrestler * 1980 – Samuel Peter, Nigerian heavyweight boxer * 1981 – Yumiko Cheng, Hong Kong singer * 1983 – Ljubisa Bojic, Serbian student movement leader * 1985 – Webbie, American rapper * 1986 – Raven Riley, American porn star * 1989 – Nikos Boutzikos, Greek footballer * 2000 – Breanna Lynn Bartlett-Stewart, first Kleihauer-Betke stillbirth (d. 2000) * 2006 – Prince Hisahito of Akishino, Japan Imperial Family member Deaths * 957 – Liudolf * 972 – Pope John XIII * 1511 – Ashikaga Yoshizumi, Japanese shogun (b. 1481) * 1536 – William Tyndale, Protestant bible translator (b. c. 1494) * 1625 – Thomas Dempster, Scottish historian (b. 1579) * 1635 – Metius, Dutch mathematician and astronomer (b. 1571) * 1649 – Robert Dudley, English explorer and geographer (b. 1574) * 1683 – Jean-Baptiste Colbert, French minister finance (b. 1619) * 1708 – Sir John Morden, English merchant and philanthropist (b. 1623) * 1748 – Edmund Gibson, English jurist (b. 1669) * 1782 – Martha Wayles Skelton Jefferson, wife of Thomas Jefferson (b. 1748) * 1783 – Bertinazzi, Italian actor and writer (b. 1710) * 1808 – Louis-Pierre Anquetil, French historian (b. 1723) * 1868 – Pierre Adolphe Rost, Louisiana judge, Confederate commissioner (b. 1797) * 1902 – Frederick Augustus Abel, English chemist (b. 1827) * 1907 – Sully Prudhomme, French writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1839) * 1938 – John Stuart Hindmarsh, British racing driver and aviator (b. 1907) * 1950 – Olaf Stapledon, British writer and philosopher (b. 1886) * 1951 – James W. Gerard, American jurist and diplomat (b. 1867) * 1952 – Gertrude Lawrence, English actress (b. 1898) * 1962 – Hanns Eisler, German-born composer (b. 1898) * 1962 – Seiichiro Kashio, Japanese tennis player (b. 1892) * 1966 – Margaret Sanger, American birth control activist (b. 1879) * 1966 – Hendrik Verwoerd, Prime Minister of South Africa (b. 1901) * 1969 – Arthur Friedenreich, Brazilian football player (b. 1892) * 1974 – Olga Baclanova, Russian-born actress (b. 1896) * 1978 – Tom Wilson, American record producer (b. 1931) * 1981 - Christy Brown, Irish author (b. 1932) * 1984 – Ernest Tubb, American singer (b. 1914) * 1985 – Johnny Desmond, American singer (b. 1919) * 1986 – Blanche Sweet, American actress (b. 1895) * 1987 – Quinn Martin, American television producer (b. 1922) * 1988 – Leroy Brown, professional wrestler (b. 1950) * 1990 – Len Hutton, English cricketer (b. 1916) * 1990 – Tom Fogerty, American singer (b. 1941) * 1991 – Bob Goldham, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1922) * 1994 – Nicky Hopkins, British musician (b. 1944) * 1997 – P. H. Newby, British author and BBC radio director (b. 1918) * 1998 – Akira Kurosawa, Japanese film director (b. 1910) * 1999 – René Lecavalier, French Canadian sportscaster (b. 1918) * 2000 – Breanna Lynn Bartlett-Stewart, first Kleihauer-Betke stillbirth (b. 2000) * 2003 – Harry Goz, American actor (b. 1932) * 2003 – Mohammad Oraz, Iranian mountain climber (b. 1969) * 2005 – Hasan Abidi, Pakistani journalist and Urdu poet (b. 1929) * 2007 – Madeleine L'Engle, American author (b. 1918) * 2007 – Luciano Pavarotti, Italian tenor (b. 1935) * 2007 – Alex, African Grey parrot "student" of Dr. Irene Pepperberg (b. 1976) Holidays and observances * RC Saints – Saint Begga of Cumbria; Saint Gondulphus * Also see September 6. * Bulgaria – Unification Day. * Canada – Stillbirth Remembrance Day in New Brunswick, Quebec, Ontario, and Nova Scotia (as of 2006). * Pakistan – Defence Day (Pak-Army Day) Since 1965 * Swaziland – Independence Day (from the United Kingdom, 1968). * United States – Stillbirth Remembrance Day in 39 states, in remembrance of Breanna Lynn Bartlett-Stewart External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September